1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and system for operating a database. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for database and/or file accessing and searching.
2. Description of Related Art
The amount of Internet content continues to grow rapidly and to outpace the ability of search engines to index the exploding amount of information. The largest search engines cannot keep up with the growth as it has been estimated that search engines only index about 5% to 30% of the information content on the Web. Hence, at the current time, the majority of Web content is not classified or indexed by any search engine.
There are currently two broad categories of systems which provide the service of categorizing and locating information on the Web: (1) search engines that return direct hits to sites containing data that match inputted queries, such as AltaVista; (2) Web portals that organize the information into categories and directories, such as Yahoo!. These systems operate using a traditional client-server model with packet-switched data interchange.
Recently, the traditional Web client-server paradigm has been challenged by distributed file-sharing systems that support a peer-to-peer model for exchanging data. In peer-to-peer networks, each computer platform, or node, can operate as a hub, i.e., each node has both client functionality and server functionality. Each node has a list of addresses, most commonly Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, of several other nodes, or xe2x80x9cpeer nodesxe2x80x9d. These nodes can directly communicate with each other without a central or intermediate server.
Nodes within a peer-to-peer network form a distributed file-sharing system in which the nodes act cooperatively to form a distributed search engine. When a user at a node enters a search query, the search query is copied and sent to its list of peer nodes. Each peer node searches its own databases in an attempt to satisfy the search query. Each node copies the query to each node in its list of peer nodes while observing a time-to-live value in the query message. If a resulting query hit is made, then the node returns some type of query results to the originating node. The search quickly fans out amongst a large number of nodes, which provides a useful manner for finding new content that has not yet been indexed by the large search engines.
Since the Web is a dynamic environment where content is constantly being added, updated, and changed, it is very difficult for the search engines to be up-to-date. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for augmenting traditional searches of Internet-based content. It would be particularly advantageous to use aspects of peer-to-peer networks to assist in obtaining relevant search results.
A method, system, apparatus, and computer program product are presented for augmenting conventional search engine results with peer-to-peer search results. Rather than relying solely on an index search in a database that has only indexed a minor portion of the entire World Wide Web, a server-based, peer-to-peer search is initiated in conjunction with the index search. The results from both search processes can be combined so that the user receives an augmented search result with more information than a search result from either process by itself. The entities that are involved in the search can also establish financially rewarding relationships. The server operator agrees to share a percentage of its revenue with peer-to-peer nodes as an incentive to join its registered set of root nodes and expand its peer-to-peer connections. The identified sources of information that provided the search hits can be used by the operator of the search engine in a compensation transaction. While these compensation transactions may be monetary in nature, other compensation schemes may be used, such as reward program points, coupons, micropayments, cashbacks, rebates, frequent flyer miles, etc.